


The king and Prince

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2016 (Nov 26 - Dec 2) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again I have no idea what to put on these, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Tsukishima has two royalties in his house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiKage week: Day 5
> 
> Prompt: Animals/ ~~Friendship~~

“You didn’t tell me you have a cat.”

“Oh, I have a cat by the way.” Kageyama looked at Tsukishima with an unimpressed look and the blonde just sighed when Kageyama glued himself at the front of the door. It was the first time the setter ever went to his place and he only invited the male because none of his family members were going to be home that night.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of cats or even worse, allergic to them. Then, we’re gonna have a problem.” He stepped towards Kageyama and took the setter’s hand in his to pull him into the living room. Even while moving, the blue-eyed male didn’t break his glance at the tabby cat that was licking its paw on the sofa.

“I’m not afraid of them. Animals just… don’t exactly like me.” He was still looking at the cat, not noticing that Tsukishima was now moving towards it. Before picking it up, he petted his head and under his chin as the cat purred from the contact and he took it in his arms to sit next to Kageyama.

“Wait, I just told you they don’t like me and why are you bringing it here?” Kageyama scooted even further from Tsukishima to the other end of the sofa but the taller male just ignored him.

“King meet Prince, Prince this is king, say hi.” Tsukishima took one of his cat’s paw and gestured it like it was waving towards Kageyama. The setter almost melted at how adorable his boyfriend looked playing with a cat.  _ Almost. _

“Is it me, or you have thing for royalty?” Tsukishima hummed at him before nodding and responded.

“Yes, when you put it that way, I kinda do. Okay, give me your hand.” Kageyama cradled his hands away from Tsukishima and shook his head.

“Noo way, I’m not touching it.”

“It’s a he and  _ he  _ has a name and I’m being serious king when I say that we’re gonna have a problem if you don’t get along with my cat. Relax, it won’t bite. I promise.” Kageyama reluctantly held his left hand out for Tsukishima to take. He didn’t want to risk his dominant hand in case the cat goes feral when he touched it, like all other animals did before. Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s hands gently and guided his palm so his fingers were petting Prince’s head who had his eyes closed, and purred louder when his head was touched. Slowly, Tsukishima let go of the setter’s hands and let him pet the cat himself. A few seconds in and the setter was obviously enjoying himself because he had one of those crooked smiles on his face whenever he was excited or happy about something and Tsukishima cheered internally.

“Do you wanna have him in your hands?” He didn’t wait for Kageyama to answer nor the time for the setter to think twice about the question when he quickly yet gently put the cat into Kageyama’s arms and again guided the setter’s hand to keep on petting Prince when he stirred slightly from his light nap due to the exchange.

Kageyama was so stiff at first that Tsukishima who looked at him from his side could almost feel the pain on his shoulder. “Calm down king, if he sensed that you’re scared he’ll wake up.” He looked up to Tsukishima and the face the setter made clenched his heart, so he stood up to end his misery and kissed the crown of the setter’s head before going to the kitchen to make both of them some beverage.

“Just, relax, I don’t know, pretend it’s a volleyball, with furs, and not all that sphere.” He almost dropped the cup he was holding when he heard what Kageyama said.

“But I can’t toss a cat!” Lucky for Tsukishima, the kitchen cannot be seen from the living room, because he’s sure that his boyfriend wouldn’t appreciate him clutching onto his stomach as he tried so hard not to laugh out loud. When he got back to the sofa, his heart expanded at the scene as Kageyama visibly relaxed from when he left the setter, and to his surprise the cat wasn’t asleep anymore but decided to just sit on Kageyama’s lap instead of running away.

* * *

“Do you wanna go to my room?”

“I can’t”

“Why not? I didn’t bring you to my place so that we can hang out in the living room, king.”

“Well, I didn’t come here to have a cat sitting on my lap looking so comfortable either, so be a good commoner and let the king play with this little Prince, would ya.” Tsukishima blinked at that.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love cats btw, obsessed with them. The only reason I don't have one right now is because my landlord don't allow any pets in the house, but I get to see those precious furballs when I go back home to my parents. And believe me when I say that when a cat sits on your lap, you don't get up, that thing basically just appointed your feet as its throne, and endure all the numb you're gonna have for the next hour cause you ain't going anywhere.
> 
> Comments and feedback are very much appreciated.


End file.
